


I'm with the Band

by Southernbell91



Series: Sebastian Stan Character One Shots [5]
Category: I'm Dying Up Here, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbell91/pseuds/Southernbell91
Summary: Clay surprises his boyfriend Brendon on the road.
Relationships: Clay Appuzzo/Brendon Urie
Series: Sebastian Stan Character One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789504





	I'm with the Band

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short One Shot I did on Tumblr last year and wanted to cross post here

The roar of the crowd was deafening, the energy mixed with the music pulsed through Clay’s veins as he watched his boyfriend Brendon on stage, jumping around and dancing like a fool. Clay couldn’t have wiped the smile off his face if you offered him a million dollars, seeing Brendon in his element made him unbelievably happy. Seeing him on stage did other things to him too which made this surprise visit all the sweeter. Thanks to some sneakiness from Brendons crew, and a cancelled stand up gig, clay was able to surprise his man on tour for the night, and after 6 weeks apart, what a surprise it would be. 

Clay watched happily as Brendon girrated shirtless and sweaty on stage, himself hidden in the crowd just off to the side of the stage. Brendon was in his element, that was an understatement, he loved the attention and the crowd loved him back. He already knew how much he loved his job, but seeing him here made it even more understandable.

20 minutes before the end of the set, a security guard came and grabbed clay, leading him back to the bands dressing room. The rest of the band knew Clay was in town, so had all made plans to go elsewhere when the show was over, knowing that room was going to be occupied for quite some time. Clay paced some, adjusting his clothes multiple times, going jacket on to jacket off a handful of times before deciding to be comfortable when brendon showed up, the less layers the better.

The sound of a crowd making its way down the hallway set his nerves on edge again, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, brendons voice unmistakable as he made his way to the dressing room. The click of the door echoed in the silent room as clay held his breath, waiting for brendon to see him.

The door swung open, and brendon froze a puzzled look on his face.

“What the-how. Babe? When did-” before he could finish stumbling through his thoughts clay was on him, wrapping him in a warm embrace.

“I’ve missed you too bren,” he chuckled. “Lets just say you have a sneaky crew who love you to death and leave it at that, huh?”

“Yeah,” brendon said softly, pulling back to take in his boyfriend’s face, before bringing theirs together for a gentle kiss. “God i’ve missed you”

A comfortable moment of silence lingered, Clay leaned back to take in the sight of his man before him, a smirk on his face at the sight of Brendon in his tight leather pants.  
“Yeah, I’m guessing my kisses aren’t the only thing you’ve missed huh Bren?”  
Biting his lip, he nodded eagerly, 6 weeks with no sex was simply too long, the phone and video chats not nearly doing the trick. Brendon missed clays hands on him, the feeling of him deep inside of him, everything, and at this moment he didn’t care if they were backstage at an arena or in the parking lot he needed clay, Now.

No more words were needed as they crashed their lips together, Clay dragging Brendon to the couch across the room, shedding clays clothes on the way. Stopping next to the couch, Clay started kissing his way down brendons body, light mewls coming from brendon the only sound in the room. Kneeling clay unbuttoned and slid down Brendons skin tight leather pants, his mouth watering at the erection in front of him, Brendon was already ready for him, he was always ready for him. Flicking his tongue out clay lapped up the precum dripping from his head, humming at the taste he took him all in, bobbing his head a few times then pulling off, knowing they didn’t have long before they had to clear out.  
Pulling him in for a bruising kiss he smirked into it, pleased to feel how eager his boy was to have him inside of him, in any fashion.  
“Alright sweet boy, Over the arm for me ok? I know it’s been a few weeks and I’ll try to prep you quickly but we don’t have much time in here and all night on the bus and I need to be inside you now.”

“Yes daddy” Brendon moved quickly, bending himself over the arm of the leather couch, his ass on display. Time limit be damned clay leaned down, lapping at Brendons waiting hole, his tongue thrusting in helping to lube him up. Inserting on finger clay worked quickly stretching him, adding a second thrusting a few times before adding a third.  
“Fuck, me already. Please”  
Chuckling Clay lined himself up. “Always so eager baby, I got you”

Pushing in slowly he groaned at the tightness, not bothering to give him an adjustment time he started thrusting a quick rough pace, the couch shaking beneath them.

“Fuck, daddy. Right there” brendon whined, not worried about anyone outside hearing them.  
“Damn I’ve missed this ass baby” clay groaned bottoming out over and over, brendon panting and whimpering below him, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the room.  
When clay could feel his own release growing closer, he reached beneath brendon taking his leaking cock into his hand, “You gonna cum for me baby? Soak this couch for daddy?”  
A whimper was the only response he got, a few jerks of his cock later and brendon was exploding all over the couch. Pistoning his hips, clay chased his own release, feeling brendon squeezing him pushing him over the edge, moaning loudly he filled brendon up, 6 weeks worth of pent up tension pouring out into his boyfriends ass.

Catching their breath they both straightened up, smiling at each other like fools. 

“Hmm you’ve made quite a mess here baby.”

“Yeah” he chuckled. “I had help though you know.”  
“That you did” Clay smirked. “Ahah, no.” He jumped stopping brendon from cleaning the cum off his front, or running down his legs.  
“Why don’t you stay like that sweetheart and put those impossibly tight pants back on for daddy huh? I want everyone to smell me on you when we get back to the bus”  
Brendon blushed smirking at clay, sliding his pants on, groaning at the soreness. God he missed this.


End file.
